Roy's Child Moments
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: This is really like my Roys teenage moments but he is a child instead of a teenager. This starts when he first gets adopted and we will see where it goes from there. Dinah does live with Oliver and it has a lot of fluff moments between Ollie,Roy and Dinah
1. My New Parents

**Hi ok so this story is based off the comic books, I haven't read them but I've read a lot of Fanfic's to understand, this is also kind of the begging of my Roy's Teenage Moments but instead of him being a teenager he's a child.**

**Disclaimer: and she owns nothing.**

**Me: Do you have to keep bringing that up?**

**Disclaimer: Do you want to be sued?**

**Me: No**

**Disclaimer: then shut up.**

**Me: What did you just say?**

**Disclaimer: Um hope you enjoy the story everyone, KEEP THIS CRAZY GIRL AWAY FROM ME!**

My new Parents!

Roy sat there silently, he had just been adopted by Green Arrow, THE GREEN ARROW, his favorite super hero, and if he wasn't a super hero he was Oliver Queen the millionaire.

Roy was so nervous _'what if he doesn't like me, what if he sends me back to the orphanage I don't want to go back to there again.'_ He thought which mad him more nervous.

The orphanage, oh how he hated that orphanage they told him he would never amount to anything after Brave Bow, his mentor on the reservation, died.

They also questioned if he was Ranger Harpers son, they told him how his father was strong and brave but how he was weak and useless.

"Hey Kiddo," Roy was brought out of his thoughts to see Oliver Queen, "Come on let's get a bored the plane I want you to meet someone we get off of it."

"Yes Mr. Queen" Roy said.

"Ollie" Oliver said. "Huh?" Roy looked confused.

"Ollie call me Ollie if you like." He said with a smile.

Roy smiled back, "Ok Ollie who are we meeting?"

"My girlfriend, she lives with me and is going to help me take care of you." Ollie said and looked at how Roy was seemingly interested with her.

"Can you um please tell me about her?" he said hopeful.

"Sure her names Dinah Launce, she has blonde hair and is beautiful, she nice and cheerful, and has the brightest smile you could have ever seen."

"Wow she sounds really pleasant to be around." Roy said smiling up at Ollie.

"She is," he said smiling back at the young seven year old. He then looked at his clock, "Why don't you sleep a little while it's going to be a long flight over to Star City."

Roy then nodded and leaned, unknowingly, on Ollie whom Oliver didn't mind and he put his arm around the young boy's shoulders.

'_This boy's going to change my whole world'_ Oliver thought to himself.

They then landed the plane after a few hours and Oliver woke up the sleeping boy.

They had got off the plane and saw a woman standing next to a Lamborghini.

She then walked over and kissed Oliver on the cheek and hugged him saying she missed him. She then bent down to Roy and held out her hand. "Hi I'm Dinah Lance but you can call me just Dinah sweetie what's your name?" she said.

She was just how Oliver had described her beautiful, nice, cheerful, and he brightest smile he had ever seen.

"Roy Harper." He said really shy shaking her hand.

"Well hello Roy you want to head home it's freezing out here." She said leading him to the car.

Home, he hadn't had a home for what seemed like a long time, he hoped this home wasn't just temporary.

He then got into the car and they headed home.

Dinah was asking him many different questions but he answered all of them.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Anything that is not healthy." He said and she laughed.

"What is your favorite super hero?"

"Green Arrow" He blushed a deep red color and Oliver smiled.

"What about your second favorite super hero?" she said.

"Black Canary what's so funny?" Roy asked when Dinah but out laughing.

"When you figure it out you will understand now look we are home." She said.

Home looked like a hotel to Roy it was huge.

After they had showed Roy around them went up to his room. It was big, the walls where red and so was his comforter.

"We will have to get you some clothes tomorrow and you'll be starting school next Monday." Dinah said.

School a good school not the cheap school that his orphanage did.

He then smiled ran up to them and hugged them both for the first time.

"Thanks you" he said truly happy once again in his life.

**Ok so I thought I had to start from the begging. There will be funny, sad, happy, and over all great moments between the Arrow family so Please keep reading R8R flames will be noted, except grammar because I am thirteen there will be mistakes and I don't see them till after I post them, and if you have any ideas Pm me or put it in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Daddy

**HI ok so I am up watching T.V. and couldn't sleep so I thought I would write soooo here I am. **

**Disclaimer: Remember you don't own anything.**

**Me: Will you go away!**

**Disclaimer: Never!**

**Me: I will kill you**

**Disclaimer: … **

**ENJOY**

Daddy

Oliver I need you to babysit Roy for an hour." Dinah said.

"Sure shouldn't be too hard you can do it." He said teasing her.

"Oh yeah" She said "I bet he isn't the best to babysit he can get very hipper if he eats sweets and he hates bath and going to bed."

"Bring it on" he said grabbing her and kissing her.

"You're on" She said as she walked out of the room and grabbed a box of chocolate chip cookies and a heresy's bar without Oliver seeing.

She then walked into the room to see Roy playing with toy trucks. "Hey Roy do you want some snacks?" He then nodded his head smiling at her.

She then handed the snacks to him and walked out to leave.

30 minutes later…

"Ollie, Ollie, Ollie" Roy said running to Oliver who was sitting in a red chair and then jumped up on his lap.

"Oh Roy are you ok" He asked as he looked at the ecstatic seven year old jumping up and down on him.

"Yes I'm fine, good, really good, super, duper good." He said smiling and laughing.

"What have you eaten?" He said looking at the hipper boy.

"Dinah gave me cookies and Hershey's and cookies and Hershey's and cookies and Hershey's!" he said jumping up and down.

"Ok well try to come down." Ollie said.

"But I don't want to come down." He said getting off of Ollie and running up the stair.

"Roy no running you could trip." Ollie said getting up to go after the young boy.

When he got up the stairs he saw Roy hanging upside down on his be almost doing a hand stand.

"Roy sit, up all the blood will go to your head and then you won't feel right." Ollie said trying to convince the young boy.

He then looked at his watch "Oh Roy we better get you in the bath it's 6:30" Roy then sat up got up and ran under Oliver.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" Roy said shouting all the way down the stairs.

Oliver then sighed this was going to be a long night.

When he had finally gotten Roy into the bathroom he helped him take off his clothes and started the water. Roy then looked up at Oliver with big puppy dog eyes.

"No you need to take a bath now come on." Roy then shook his head 'no'.

After 30 minutes…

Dinah had finally gotten home and expected Roy to be in bed by now but she had come in to see a very wet Oliver and a hipper Roy.

Oliver was drenched in water.

"What happened to you?" she said smiling.

"Tried to give him a bath" He said not amused "Can you help me get him into bed?"

She then smiled and nodded and turned to Roy.

"Roy go to bed we will be in there when Oliver changes his clothes." She said.

"But I don't want to go to bed." He said whiningly.

"What did you just say," She said in a no tolerance voice.

"Um nothing" he said going up into his room.

"How did you do that?" Oliver said.

"Simple Oliver he's seven and any seven year old is afraid of their mom's when they are angry." Oliver then busted out laughing and went to change clothes.

They then came in and saw Roy under the covers waiting for them.

"Goodnight sweetie" Dinah said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Night Dinah" he said stifling a yawn.

Oliver then rubbed Roy's hair and said, "Goodnight kiddo"

Roy then, unknowingly, said in a middle of a yawn "Nighty night Daddy"

**Hope you liked it I know very, very fluffy and a little cheesy at the end but I thought it was sweet so R&R please it only makes me update faster.**


	3. WATER WAR!

**Hey everyone I'll be updating Roy's teenage moments when I hear back from ****Keep Moving Forward. ****Also READ ROY'S BLOG it is AMAZING! Just thought I had to say that. Well hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Um taco's with peanut butter?**

**Disclaimer: one that's grows two you don't own young justice**

**Me: but what if I did?**

**Disclaimer: you don't**

**Me: but what if I did?**

**Disclaimer: but you don't!**

**Me: …but what if I did?**

**Disclaimer: *angry* BUT YOU DON'T!**

WATER WAR!

"Oliver since I cooked dinner I won't you to do the dishes ok?" Dinah said in a soft voice.

"Sure Sweetheart whatever you whatever you want." He said with a smile.

"Ok how about you get Roy into the bath while you're at it?" she said he then as quick as he could said "no." He then looked at the small boy that smiled back at him.

"Say Roy do you want to help me do the dishes," The young boy smile grew larger and his head shook up and down.

They then gathered up the plates, Ollie holding the glass plates and Roy holding the plastic cups so that nothing would break, and then headed for the kitchen.

They then started to do the dishes, Oliver washing and Roy drying. When Oliver then turned to put up the dishes he was sprayed with water. He then turned to see Roy drying another dish looking innocently. Oliver then turned back around to put some of the dishes up again.

He was then splashed with water again and turned back around to see Roy innocently still drying the dishes. If his shirt wasn't soaked he would have thought he was imagining it. He then eyed Roy warily and walked over to the other side and grabbed a sponge that was soaking in the water and squeezed it over Roy's head.

Roy then giggled and said, "Oh Ollie."

He then grabbed the water hose and sprayed Ollie which in turn he splashed water all over Roy.

There then was an out brake Water War I. Then Dinah came in and froze right in here place.

"Oliver Queen and Roy Harper what in God's name have you done to my kitchen?" she said.

They then looked at each other and Oliver gave Roy a wink and smiled.

"Dinah, hey well…" he then walked over to Roy grabbed the hose and before Dinah had time to move he squirted he with water.

The two boys didn't know if she was going to go off or smile she had a blank expression on her face. They were answered when she slowly formed an evil grin on her face.

"You two are so dead." She then lunged at them grabbing another sponge and squeezing it on them.

They then broke out into another water fight it Dinah against the two boy's Roy then switched onto Dinah's side and started squirting Ollie.

"Hey kid thought you were on my side?" he said

"Changed your side was losing; I'm smart enough to know that she was winning, sowwy Ollie." Roy said in his seven year old voice.

After about 30 minutes of fighting, 20 more cleaning, and 5 more changing into dryer clothes Roy was tired. He soon fell asleep on the couch lying on Ollie watching some cartoons. Oliver just watched as Roy laid breathing up and down, his eyes fluttering in his sleep. He didn't have the heart to move the young boy so he laid there until he fell asleep.

Dinah then came in wondering why Oliver hadn't gone to bed and she smiled as she walked in on the two sleeping. She then brought a cover out and laid it on the two kissing them both on the heads and turning off the TV. Walking out of the room and giving one more glance at the archers.

**Ok only one way to tell me what you think REVIEW PLEASE! Watch it's easy follow the arrows.**

**V**

**Come on keep going**

**V**

**A little more **

**V**

**Look you're here just one more arrow good job!**

**V**


	4. Help me, Ollie

**Omg it was keep moving onward not fowrad so sorry everyone and to the actual keep moving forward glad you got your account working.****I changed the rateing to T because I want to be safe with my story its not going to be anything real bad I juet want to be safe.****The Awesome God Apollo****was my beta and this was****Reina Graysons****idea/plot. I do not own anything and did this all on my kindle so be happy sorry if random words appear. I dont own anything.**

Help me Ollie

Roy sat alone in the dark, brutal cell; cold, wet, and bloody. His right arm was fractured, his left cut, his leg on the right was broken, and a deep gash cut into his forehead. He felt the blood trickling down his face and neck.

Roy then stiffened when he had heard that mad laugh. It only meant one thing... Joker. He hated that clown, but who wouldn't? He was nasty, vile, and pure evil.

"Well lookie, lookie, what do we have here! A little boy with no help and I don't even think daddy's trying to pay the ransom." He laughed, seeing the hurt and confusion on the young boy's face.

_Ollie cares about me__!__ I know he does. It__'__s not that he hasn__'__t tried right he__'__s searching...right?_

"And that vigilante, Green Archer, hasn't found you yet too. Oh, you're not very important, are you?" Joker grinned that evil grin.

"Green Arrow," Roy's faint voice said.

"What?" Joker turned to look a little more at the boy.

"H-his name is Green Arrow and when he finds me, he'll wipe that grin of your face." Roy said, trying to stay strong.

"Insolent twerp!" Joker yelled, before kicking Roy in the face and leaving.

Roy sat there in that hellhole and tried not to cry. Slowly, he whispered a faint, "Help me, Ollie..."

At the Watch Tower...

Green Arrow angrily banged his fist on the table. He couldn't find Roy anywhere. He had been searching with the finest of software and nothing!

"Oliver, calm down," Batman's gruff voice spoke. He had been helping Oliver try to find his ward for hours and anger was building up in Batman too. Joker had gone too far this time, to hurt and torture a child was one of the worst things a villain could do.

Diana was with Dinah, trying to calm her down with training and other techniques.

"How can I, Bruce? He's my ward, my son, I can't let anything happen to him..." Oliver's voice was weak and tired but he continued working. Then the computer lit up and showed a video of Joker.

"Hello, Arrowman! You might want to tell Oliver Queen to hurry up with my money, you see, I have a hidden camera in the boy's room, or should I say cell," here Joker laughed, " the kid'stough but I thought I'd let you see the kid. Maybe you'll get this message to Queenie faster." He finished and then the screen was on Roy.

Roy was sitting in the cell, covered in blood, when Joker came in. _"Well lookie, lookie, what do we have here? A little boy with no help and I don't think daddy's even trying to pay __the__ ransom."_

Oliver wanted to go there and hug his son when he saw the hurt on that innocent face.

_"And that vigilante, Green Archer, hasn't found you yet too. Oh, you're not very important, are you?"_

Oliver wanted to mahle- scratch that, murder-Joker for what he had done.

_"Green Arrow."_

Oliver had a hint of a smile on his face. Roy was nice, sweet, had manners, but he was the biggest smart aleck even when he was talking to the Joker. When people were wrong, he would correct them no matter who they were.

_"What?"_

_"H-his name is Green Arrow and when he finds me, he'll wipe that grin of your face."_

There it was again. If Oliver wasn't so close to a break down from seeing his little boy, he would have laughed.

_"Insolent twerp!"_

When Oliver saw the Joker kick Roy, his stomach flipped. How could someone do this to a child, hurt a innocent boy?

_"Help me, Ollie..."_

It was faint, but to Ollie felt like he was screaming it at him. He had to get his son back, he had to get his baby boy.

"Arrow, I-" Batman began.

"We got to find him where ever he may be, we have to, Bruce!" Oliver interrupted.

"I know, but I-"

"Oh, where could he be?"

"Oliver, I hav-"

"Bruce, I- "

"OLIVER LISTEN!"

"Okay, okay, what?"

"I tracked down the coordinates. I know where he is." Bruce said with no emotion.

"Oh... Well, what are we waiting for?"

In a warehouse...

"Well it looks like your time is up, kid, no money, no life." Joker said, pulling out a sharp Tony knife.

Roy turned his head away, afraid this would be the last thing he would ever see, murdered by a evil clown.

He then heard a clang and saw that the knife was thrown out of Joker's hand by a Batarang.

"Well, look what the bat dragged in!" Joker smiled.

Ollie, after using a grappling arrow, landed right in front of Joker.

Before the Joker could say anything, Green Arrow said, "You son of a *****" and punched him right in the nose, knocking out the twisted clown.

"Ollie! You came to rescue me! You saved me, Ollie." Roy said.

Oliver then walked over, picked the small child up and hugged him.

"I'm ok, Ollie, nothing some chilli cant fix."

Oliver smiled, "I thought you didn't like my chilli?"

"Just for tonight, I'll eat it." Roy then gave a big grin.

"We better get him into the infirmary at the Watchtower, he looks like he has a broken leg and possiblyan arm as well." Batman said.

"Is that?" Roy said. And Ollie laughed and nodded.

Watchtower Infirmary...

Roy had all his injurieswrapped and cleaned. They decided to get him cleaned up before letting Dinah see him.

When he was sitting on the table, Dinah burst in and ran to Roy and hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Roy, baby,are you alright?" She said, her mother hen instincts kicking in.

"Yeah, but everything still hurts."

"That's because you refuse to take a shot." Ollie said playfully.

"Shots are evil. Just like clowns and dentist and doctors." He said.

They looked at him, confused.

"What? Dentist and doctors' smiles are just as creepy as Joker's and as wide too!"

Batman then said, "He will have to be out of school for a few weeks."

Roy almost fell off the bed with joy and Batman smiled but quickly hid it.

Oliver saw it though. "Hey, Bats, maybe you'll adopt someday."

"I doubt it." Batman then walked out of the room and left the newly-reunited family.

**Haha Batman was wrong tried to put some humorous because face it the story was sad! R&R PLEASE**


	5. Stop that Roy!

**Hi this idea was thought up about Keep Moving Onward. I died out laughing at the idea and hope that you do to because only Kim would think of this idea! Also Apollo is betaing my work.**

**Disclaimer: and**

**Me: *Innocently* what do you mean**

**Disclaimer: You don't own Young Justice.**

**Me: How do you know?**

**Disclaimer: WE ARE NOT DOING THIS NOW!**

Stop that Roy!

Roy was excited; beyond excited, extremely excited, he was getting to go on a mission with Green Arrow. Ollie always told Roy he had to wait until he was thirteen to become his partner, which Roy didn't like since he had always wanted to go on missions.

"Ok now, Roy, listen very closely, you stay by my side at all times, do not run off, make noise, do not talk to the villain and do NOT fight if you have to, understand?" Oliver Queen, now Green Arrow, bent down to his ward, talking to him.

"Yes, Green Arrow, can we go now?" The seven year old said, although it had come more like 'Gween Awwow'.

"Ok Speedy, let's go. Remember to BE QUIET." Green Arrow said.

They quickly ran in and saw that Vertigo was talking and yelling at his big goons.

"Ok Roy, when I say go, I want you to stay here do not fight, run, or be seen. I just want you get to that small box right there," he whispered and pointed to a small box that was behind Vertigo, "and come back here, ok? Put this in your ears, it will shield you from Vertigo's mind trick," he said, also putting an extra pair of plugs in his ears.

"Ok" Roy said, ready.

"1…2…3…go" he whispered, not wanting to give away the fact that his little ward was there.

Green Arrow then jumped down, shooting arrows and battling the goons.

Roy then gave a sigh and started to slowly make his way over to the box. He was watching everybody especially his mentor.

He smiled as he watched him hit a goon in the face and then trip a man with his bow. _"WOW!"_ Roy thought, making his way to get the box. He was almost there, he was a few inches away.

"Just a little more," He said, reaching out and getting on the tips of his toes.

"Now, who are you?" Roy then slowly turned his head to see Vertigo. He was now terrified. He was shocked and couldn't move. The man then grabbed the young boy.

"Oh, Green Arrow, are you missing something?" Vertigo said holding up the young hero as a trophy.

"Get off me." Roy screamed, thrashing up and down.

"Vertigo, let him go." Green Arrow said, fearful for his ward's life.

"Why would I- OW! You infernal child." Vertigo said.

"_Did Roy just__...__ Did Roy just bite Vertigo?"_ Green Arrow stared as Roy ran over to him.

"You taste funny." Roy said, getting back to Green Arrow's side and frowning.

"Really, well, Green Arrow, your sidekick needs manners, maybe a littlelesson will help." They then were grabbed by…vines.

They then fell unconscious.

When they awoke, they were hanging by their arms and legs spread apart.

"Aw, look at the little kid, he's so cute." Ivy said.

"Hey! I'm not cute." He said, frowning in his whiny seven-year-old voice.

"Of course you are." She said, ruffling his hair. He then bit her too and she cried out in pain.

"Speedy! Stop biting criminals, you don't know where they've been!" Green Arrow scolded.

"You should listen to daddy," Ivy said, eyeing Speedy evilly which he returned from behind his mask.

They then walked out of the room, leaving them in silence. Oliver then started to wave his arm up and down, trying to pull something out of his sleeve. When he finally got it, Roy saw it was an arrow.

"Did you have that in there the whole time?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, you never know when it might come in handy." Oliver replied.

Green Arrow then reached for his computer and called Black Canary.

"Green Arrow to Black Canary. We need your help at the warehouse." He said.

A few minutes later

The doors blew open with a sonic scream which made Roy jump into Oliver's arms. Green Arrow just smiled.

"Speedy, honey, it's just me, baby." Black Canary said, dragging a knocked out Vertigo and Ivy.

"How did you defeat them?" Oliver said.

"They messed with me in mother canary mode. One lesson, Roy, do not make me mad." She said, tapping Roy on the nose.

He smiled, blushing.

After the cops came, Oliver looked over to his ward smiling.

"Speedy why did you bite Ivy? I know why you bit Vertigo but Ivy?"

"Well… um you told me to always eat my vegetables and she is considered one right?" Roy looked up at Oliver. Green Arrow just laughed and ruffled Roy's hair... only to be bitten.

"OW R- SPEEDY! DID YOU JUST BITE ME?" Oliver said, almost forgetting the police who was now staring at them.

"Do. Not. Touch. The. Hair." Roy said, turning away as the police laughed and snickered, watching the boy run over to Canary who in turn picked him up.

"Come on, baby, we got to get you home, you have school tomorrow." She then got into the car with Roy and buckled him up. Oliver then came in rubbing his hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Dinah said.

"Roy, you're grounded," he said, ignoring Dinah's question.

"What? Why?" Dinah said, looking at Roy who blushed and hid his smile.

"He bit Vertigo, then Ivy, which was ok, but then he bit me." Oliver said.

"Why did he do that?" Dinah asked, still confused and now trying not to smile.

"'Cause apparently I touched 'the hair'," Oliver said, ticked at being bitten by the young hero.

"Roy Harper, say you are sorry."

"Sowwy Ollie" he said which Ollie smiled at the way he had said it.

By the time they got home, Roy was fast asleep in the car and they went inside and tucked him in goodnight.

**Reveiw please! How am i supposed to know how you all feel? SO PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. A friend

**This is Torters idea and will be a two shot thing. This is just how he got his animal so stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer: She also doesn't own anything in this story.**

**Me: I actually do!**

**Disclaimer: what do you own**

**Me: then animals Mr. Floppy and Mr. Fluffy so HA**

**Disclaimer:...ok**

**Enjoy!**

A friend and a time out

"Roy what do you have in your shirt?" Oliver asked as he watched his ward run up the stairs with a jacket on... in 90 degree weather. Now either the kid had a cold or he was hiding something.

"Nothing," Roy said stretching the word out as he does when he wasn't telling the truth. Then instantly his shirt begin to move and a loud croak came from his shirt. Now he was proven guilty of lying, Oliver couldn't stand lying and Roy had been telling lies constantly.

"Roy Harper what have I told you about lying?" Oliver said to Roy.

The boy lowered his head, "not too,"

"Then why are you lying to me right now?" Oliver said to Roy looking at him intensely.

The young boy begin to pout and Oliver sighed.

"What do you have under your shirt?" Oliver asked already knowing the answer.

He then pulled out a little green frog with red spots on its back.

"His name is Mr. Floppy can I keep him?" Roy said hopeful.

Oliver then sighed again, "no Roy you cannot keep him."

"But, but why not" Roy said.

"Because a frog is a animal that belongs out side not inside." Oliver said trying to get the boy to understand. In the past week Roy had found a chipmunk, a bird, a dog, a cat, somehow a fish and now a frog.

"Oh ok" Roy said close to tears. He really wanted a pet but every pet he found Dinah and Oliver always said no to.

"Come here baby boy," Oliver said and reached out for the young boy. Who in turn let he man pick him up and carry him to a chair.

"You cant keep bringing animals that belong outside inside understand?" Oliver said.

Roy nodded his head but didn't look happy about it.

"Why don't you ask Dinah if me and you can go down to the park?" Oliver said instantly lighting up the young boys mood.

He then ran into their bedroom and was about to ask Dinah until she put he hand up.

"Roy Harper what have I told you about knocking?" She scolded the seven year old.

"To knock first," he said l. He then walked out of the room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said and he entered the room, "much better now what can I do for you?" She then patted the empty spot beside her on the bed. He smiled and climbed on the bed.

"Can me and Ollie go to the park?" He said.

"That depends," she said and the smiled "can I come to?"

His smile got even wider and nodded his head.

"Ok go get your shoes on and I'll be there in a minute."

He then ran out of the room in search of his shoes.

At the park...

"Come here Roy," Dinah said with sunscreen her hands.

He shook his head 'no' and made a face, "that stuffs icky,"

"Well would you rather smell icky or have an owie all over your face." She said motherly.

He then sucked in a breath and let her apply the sunscreen on his face.

He then ran off and played with the other children of Star City.

He then looked at Dinah and kissed her on the lips.

"Ewww" Roy said making a face.

"Yes Roy," Oliver said and then looked down to see a turtle in Roy's hands.

"Can I keep it," he said and then looked at Oliver with the cutest of puppy eyes. Ollie was about to cave when Dinah said, "no Roy honey you cant keep."

"But why, OW it bite me!" Roy said dropping the turtle and waving his hand up in down through the air. He was about to cry when Dinah grabbed his hand gently and kissed it. "All better," she asked him and he nodded.

"Ok baby how about me, you, and Ollie go home its getting pretty dark and I have a surprise for you when you get up." She said and ushered the boys home.

They then said there goodnights and Dinah got Roy's surprise and walked into the room to see the young boy nuzzled in his bed. She laid the gift down and went to bed her self.

She woke up and went down stairs to cook breakfast when an excited seven year old screamed with joy running down stairs and grabbed on to her leg his present in his hands.

"Hey baby, you like your gift?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"I named him Mr. Fluffy I wove him Dinah thank you thank you thank you!" Roy said holding up his new gerbil like a prize to Dinah.

Sue then laughed and finished cooking breakfast.

To be continued...

**Please review and tell me some of your ideas would love to here them!**


	7. A friend 2

**Ahem this is part two of Mr. Fluffy. Hope you enjoy I don't own anything but Mr. fluffy this idea was Tortors!**

**Disclaimer: ur not putting up a fight**

**Me:would but that would take effort. **

**Disclaimer: lazy**

**Me: and proud of it! **

**Enjoyyyyy.**

**It had been a week since Roy had first gotten Mr. Fluffy and he loved his gerbil. He would take him everywhere around the house and put his little house right beside his bed before they both went to sleep.**

**One morning Roy woke up to Mr. Fluffy on his face and started to laugh.**

**"Mr. Fluffy you belong in your play thingy not on my face." He then grabbed the gerbil and they walked down stairs.**

**He noticed that no one was awake but felt Mr. Fluffys stomach growl.**

**"You must be hungry, I think Dinah keeps your food in the cabinet lets go see." He then went to the cabinet and opened the door to see the gerbil food... on the top shelf. He looked to Mr. Fluffy.**

**"Well Mr. Fluffy we need a chair." The gerbil then as if understood him shook his head. Roy then laughed and said, "MF it would be an adventure," he then pulled a chair to the cabinet and reached. He was almost there a few more inches and, he then tipped back with he gerbil food in hand falling down.**

**"Ow, YAY LOOK MR. FLUFFY I GOT IT!" Roy yelled but then put a fingur to his lips and whispered, "shhhh we cant wake Dinah and Ollie."**

**After feeding MF proceeded to get the cerial, milk and bowl.**

**Having a little trouble getting the milk in the bowl it went everywhere. **

**"Opps...well Dinah can clean that up later?" He then ate his cerial with his gerbil. When they were finished he put his bowl in the sink and walked to his room to get dressed.**

**"Ok Mr. Fluffy the red shirt or the green one." MF then walked on the red one, "yeah I like that one to."**

**He then walked down stairs and looked to his furry companion, "I'm thirsty lets go get something to drink."**

**He looked into the fridge and saw and orange colored beverage and grabbed it.**

**"This looks good," he then got a plastic cup and pored the orange drink into his cup.**

**As instantly as the drink went down his throat he dropped the cup and watched in slow motion as the cup slipped on the food. **

**He took his grabbed at his throat running to Oliver and Dinah's room.**

**When he got there his vision was slowly fading and his limbs became heavy.**

**MF then went and hoped on Oliver scratching his face, "ow Dag gum what do you, ROY," he then got out of the bed and ran over to Roy's body which lay in the floor.**

**"DINAH GET UP! WE HAVE TO TAKE ROY TO THE HOSPITAL!" Dinah then got up hearing the words 'Roy' and 'hospital' in the same sentence.**

**When they were at the hospital he was rushed into one of the back rooms. **

**Dinah, Oliver, and Mr. Fluffy then sat in the waiting room and waited, and waited, and waited.**

**Until the docter came came out with the results. **

**"He had a hard time breathing and is starting to gain conscience if you want to see him." The three then got up and walked with the docter.**

**"Was there anything he had eaten or drank that could have caused this?" The docter said.**

**"We don't know Dinah and me were asleep and he didn't use up when he got up." Oliver said reaching to Roy's room, 284.**

**They then went in to see Roy on a breathing machine. He then stirred awake and mumbled, "mommy, daddy"**

**"Sh, where here baby,"**

**He then slowly opened his eyes and removed his mask at a even slower speed.**

**"That owange stuff was bad, " he said.**

**"What orange stuff baby," she said confused.**

**"The, the owange stuff in the wefrigerator I dwank it and I felt really bad," he said making a face. "It tasted really good though like weal owanges." Roy finisher in his sick seven year old voice.**

**"Well it seems, Mr. Queen, that Roy may be allergic to oranges. I would advice you not to let him have any and to carry a shot incase he is exsposed to the allergy again." The docter said, " by the way you mentioned in the papers you were asleep how did you know about what happened?"**

**Roy's smile became huge and he held up his gerbil, "Mr. Fluffy, hes a hero,"**

**Oliver then ruffled his hair, which Roy glared at him for, and said, " he shore is kid, he shore is."**

**Thanks for reading if you read Roy's teenage moments you will understand why I put the orange allergy it was like the first chapter. R&R PLEASE**

**I MEAN COME ON I TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW ALMOST EVERY STORY I READ ITS NOT THAT HARD!**


	8. It's rated R for a reason

**Hi everyone ok I'm updating yay. **

**We arint even going to talk about all the mistakes last chapter.**

**I don't own anything!**

It's rated R for a reason.

Roy woke up to the TV sound in the living room. He then went and decided to watch what was on.

He then saw a man and a women he couldn't really tell what they were saying but then saw a women and a man the women just got thrown into a bunch of needles, god how he hated needles.

He kept his eyes glued on the screen his little hands covering his eyes. Then he saw then man cutting of the back of his neck to get the number off. Yet Roy kept watching.

When Roy saw the Clown looking face he screamed and ran to Dinah and Olivers bed.

"Dinah Dinah Ollie Ollie" He yelled jumping on the bed.

"Wh- Roy what's wrong" Dinah said.

"T- Their was this movie on and- i-it was weally scary," Roy said hugging Dinah and Oliver.

"What did you watch" Oliver asked.

"S-Saw 2 it was scary." Roy said.

"It's rated R." Oliver said.

"Yeah well it's scary I don't care what it's rated it's scary." Roy huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Dinah sighed and said, "Do you want to sleep with us tonight?" Roy then smiled and nodded and got in the bed with them.

Dinah kissed Roy's forehead, "night baby boy." Roy then smiled. "Nighty, night Dinah".

"Night Roy, and promise you won't watch anymore of those movies anymore, well until your eighteen."

"I'm never watching those movies EVER again." Roy said "Night Ollie" he then quickly fell asleep feeling comfort around his adoptive parents.

**I know SHORT but yall deserved something so please read and review.**


	9. Roy, the lady killer

**Hi ok I'm sick…AGAIN so I'm writing. This idea was totally AudreyTucker0001. **

**BEST IDEA EVER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Roy, the lady killer

Oliver had to pick Roy up from school today and was sitting down waiting for his boy… his boy it has been only a month yet he had come to love that term. The one thing that was his, that would always love him.

He was then taken out of his thoughts with a scream to his near right, "Ollie helps me" Oliver knew that voice. His baby's voice calling him for help. He turned around as fast as he could search for the owner to the voice that called for help. But stopped dead when he saw the sight.

"Ollie help she's attacking me" Roy screamed.

"Roy I just want a hug"

"No I'm a boy and you're a girl and you've got cottise" Roy said running behind Oliver. Oliver then smiled and knelt down to the young child. "Hi there what's your name," she then looked up to Oliver and smiled.

"I'm Susie and I'm six" she said holding up six fingers.

Oliver then leaned towards the girl and whispered something into the girl's ear that Roy couldn't hear… which frightened Roy.

Before Roy knew what was happening Oliver stepped aside and the girl pinned Roy down. He was so confused until she kissed him on the lips.

"Ew Girl cooties." He said trying to get up…only he couldn't the girl had him pinned.

"Look Susie I'll make a deal you get of me and I'll hug you ok?" Roy said giving up.

"Ok" she said grinning and getting off of him.

He then got up and by his word hugged the girl. She giggled and he flushed red and let go quickly.

"Bye Roy, see you tomorrow," She said leaving "Oh by Mr. Queen see you next week for the play date,"

Roy looked to his adoptive father, "You wouldn't be that cruel" Oliver just picked him up and smiled going to the car.

**Quickly written I know but tell me what you think.**


	10. Sick Day

**Ok sorry I've been focusing on Roy's Teenage Moments but I am here!**

**Ok this is Konri Kari idea ad it was no trouble at all :D**

Sick day!

Oliver came into Roy's room to wake him up for school. When he got into the room he slowly shook Roy to get him up. "Roy, come on wake up," Oliver said.

"No, I'm tired." Roy said.

Oliver then started smiling and slowly picked the boy up and cradled him like a baby. "Come on get up"

"Ollie I don't feel good" Oliver the n took his hand and put it against Roy's forehead then cheeks. "Looks like you got a fever why don't you just lay back down and rest."

He then tucked Roy back in and shut the door to find Dinah, he found her in the kitchen.

"Hey Dinah, Roy's sick you got any Dayquil?"

"My baby's sick?"

"Yes he has a fever" she then started making a list. "What's that,"

"It's a list of the things to do while I'm at work," she said still writing.

"Dinah I know what to do. It's going to be fine pretty bird you just go to work we will be fine. I'll watch Roy for the day and you just go sweetie." He said kissing her.

"Ok but call me if you need anything." She said.

She then left the house and Oliver got the house a little clean…well as clean as he could clean. Roy woke up around 12:30. He got up and carried his blanket out to find Ollie. When Ollie saw him he had to resist the erg to laugh. He then went over and picked the small boy and Roy just cuddled into his chest.

"Roy, kiddo what do you want to eat." Oliver asked setting the boy in a chair.

"a strawberry poptart" Oliver then got him one and unwrapped it and handed it to him. Roy slowly nibbled it and when he was done. Oliver was about to do something that was almost impossible, give a seven year old medicine.

"Some on Roy open up," Roy shook his head no.

"Roy come on just open your mouth up it doesn't taste that bad," another nod no…ok he had one shot at this.

He grabbed Roy's nose causing his mouth to open then poring the medicine down his throat. Success, but the glare on his face was a little frightening and cute.

"Come on Roy you need a bath," Oliver then picked Roy up even though the protest of getting a bath.

Oliver knew that the worst part was that Roy had to take a cold bath. Oliver started the water and helped Roy out of his clothes. When Roy touched the water he instantly jumped.

"It's too cowd" he said shaking.

"It's cold because of your fever but we have to break it come on" Ollie said lifting him back into the tub. When he finished and found that the fever had broken he dried of Roy and got him dressed in pajamas.

He put down for a nap which when Roy get sick it's usually ended up more of a bed time.

"Hey, Ollie…can can you take a nap with me…" Roy said a little timid looking down at the floor.

"Sure kiddo," he said smiling at the small boy, "Scoot over" Roy then scooted over smiling and clung on to Roy for dear life.

They slept for like that until Dinah came home and Ollie got up making sure not to waking up Roy.

"Hey pretty bird" he said smiling. "Roy's asleep"

"it he doing ok?"

"Yes he is he's fine his fever broke he should be fine." He said smiling and kissing her.

"Well then since where all alone" she said with a smile wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"mommy, daddy?" Roy said confused obivouslly still half asleep.

"Hey baby boy," she cooed going over to him. He raised his hand symbolizing him wanting to be picked up. He would never admit it but he craved attention after he already lost two family's he didn't wont to lose this one.

"Can I sleep with y'all tonight?" he asked.

"Sure baby boy," "Come on kiddo"

They then got into bed Roy in between both of them. He then fell asleep feeling happy getting the attention he so much wanted and was happy he found the family and life where he belonged.

**Ok this was weird I finished Roys Teengae moments at 1:47 am now I finished this one at 1:47 pm…0.0 weird.**

**Please Review!**


	11. Only he didnt say fudge

**Yes another chapter yippeee!**

**I dont own anything and based this sorta of the Christmas story!\**

Only he didn't say fudge

-Warning because some people does not read the top Roy gets a little swat dont freak out it's not some huge thing just a little swat on his back side-

Roy was sitting in Ollies lap laying on him falling asleep. He knew it was about time to go to bed but he didnt want to go he was comfortable. So he just layed and watched tv.

"Roy, baby we gotta go to bed, come on sweet heart," Dinah said.

"I dont wanna go i'ma comfortable." he said. while Dinah came over.

"Come on Roy," Dinah said trying to pick him up but he wasnt moving.

"Im not f****** moving" he said. Dinah's eyes went wide, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I said I'm not f****** moving,"

"ROY HARPER!" she grabbed him and with her hand swatted Roy firmly on his sitting side.

"Ow, why did you hit me?" Roy said forming tears.

"Because, you are not allowed to say that or be rude to me, now come with me," she said dragging him into the bathroom.

She then lifted him and sat him down on the toliet seat, grabbed a bar of soap and told him to open. The scarred little boy did and the soap was shoved into his mouth.

It tasted horriable like really bad horriable was all that Roy was thinking.

"Now you sit here while I go talk to Ollie," Dinah said.

Oliver Queem, The Green Arrow, the man that was almost as talkive as the the Flash was speechless. He then saw his 'pretty bird' walk in looking mad.

"Dinah, wheres Roy?" he asked scarred for the young bouys life, I mean Dinah was REALLY mad looking,

"In the bathroom with a bar of soap in his mouth," she said.

"You didnt have to swat him," he said sympathic for the young boy.

"Yeah well i got a bone to pick with you!" she said shoving her fingure to his chest "That boy had to learn that word fron somewhere can you tell me where," she asked.

"I didnt say that in front to him!" He said defensly.

She then went into the bathroom and Oliver saw her pulling a scared looking Roy out of the bathroom, basically dragging him then she took the bar of soap out of his mouth.

"Roy, and dont you lie to me, where did you hear that word?" Dinah said while he was whipping his tonunge off.

"I- well- i- um heard it while- you and Auntie Diana where talking and you said that word," the small boy confessed.

"You where ease dropping!" Dinah yelled.

"I'm sorry, i didnt mean to but it seemed like you two where having a good time and i didnt want to interuppted. Im sorry," said the little boy tears dripping down his cheeks.

Dinah felt her heart breaking, "Oh baby boy, shhh, it's ok, just dont ever ease drop and saw that word again ok?" Dinah said picking him up.

"Ok, can i go ti bed now, "

"yeah sure kiddo, why dont you head up while me and Dinah talk" The little boy then ran up stairs.

Oliver turned to Dinah and she put a fingure up, "DONT. SAY. IT" she then walked up leaving the green arcgher.

**Please Review and dont get offensive about the swat i warned you so dont flame me thank you**


	12. PLAYDATE

**Here is the Sequel to Roy, the lady killer!**

**I own nothing!**

PLAYDATE

There was a knock on the door one afternoon while Roy was watching Barney. He looked up to see who it was and saw a strange lady with, oh no, it couldn't be, he WOULDN'T! It was Susie.

He then ran and hid behind Dinah, thinking that she would help him.

"Roy, honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ollie told this girl Susie she could come over and have a play date with me but she's a girl and she has cooties!" Roy said as Dinah smiled slightly.

"I think you should go and greet Susie don't you?" Dinah said pushing him to the door where a blonde women and Susie stood.

"Hi, I'm Dinah, Roy's surrogate mother and you are?" Extending her hand with a smile.

"Julia McCathy" the women returned the smile and shook the others hand. Dinah then bent down and said, "And this must be Susie, hi Susie"

"Hi Dinah, Roy your mom's pretty" Susie said still smiling as Roy blushed and Dinah smiled and said thank you.

"Roy don't you wont to come say hi?" Oliver said.

Roy timidly walked up to Susie and said "H-hey Susie."

"So Roy what do you want to do first?" Susie said looking really excited.

"I dunno what do girls like to do?"

"I dunno we could…OH I know" she then whispered into Dinah's ear something which brought a smile on Dinah's face. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Julia would you like to come help me with a project?"

Julia then smiled down at her daughter, "I would be delighted," Dinah then told them to go wait out in the yard. Roy was curious, Susie was excited, and Oliver just watched the two from the porch.

When Dinah and Julia came back they were laughing and smiling carrying two buckets.  
>One filled with Red water balloons the others filled with blue.<p>

"Here's the rules, there aren't any enjoy" The two mothers then went to the porch and watched the two kids fight it out.

"Roy, Roy stop I have an idea!" Susie whispered her idea while the adults were not paying any attention.

"Ok Susie…on three."

"One…"

"Two..."

"THREE…" they yelled together and started hitting the adults with the water ballons.

Oliver was the first to recover getting to the water hose. Spraying the two little ones.

"Ollie, ugh, that's cheating." Roy said laughing while Susie giggled.

"All's fair in love and war." While Ollie was distracting them Dinah and Julia ran off to get some water guns and so World War IV begin.

When they were done they all settled on the couched with towels and watched the Lion king. The two littler ones fell asleep on top of each other, Roy's last thought, '_maybe she's not THAT bad after all'_

**I could have done so much better I know. I am so sorry!**


	13. Roy thats not for you!

**OK UPDATED YEAH TWO STORYS DOWN! I think I'm just going to update my blog and then I shall be done for the day :) If you wont me to update something that you're waiting on just tell me and I shall get right on that.**

**This Idea is **_**BlueBird772**_** I dont know why I havent done this as a chapter already but better late then never.**

**I do not own anything!**

Roy that is not for you!

Roy came running in his shirt ripped and his blue jeans having holes in them.

"Roy that is the fourth pair this week! How do you even do this?" Dinah started yelling. As Roy just shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno it just happens I'm sorry Dinah" Roy said putting on his best puppy face.

Dinah sighed and then picked him up, "I guess we will just hyave to go shopping wont we baby boy?" He then smiled and shaked his head yes.

She then took him to get better clothes on and put him in the back of the car. "Aw Dinah why cant i sit in the front?" he said.

"You're to young to sit up there just yet." She said, as he turned on his puppy eyes, "No," she then closed the door as he pouted.

When they got to the mall she went into the store she picked up a few shirts and other items as he picked up a dress.

"Dinah, why is this shirt so long?" He asked curiously, "It's really pretty though,"

"That's because thats for a girl, girls where dresses baby boy" she said chuckling.

"Ohhhhh" he said in relization. He then picked up some bows.

"Dinah why do girls where these in their heads and not boys?" He asked.

"Um, becasue girls want there hair to be really pretty," she answered the curious boy.

"you mean I cant have pretty hair because I am a boy?" He said.

"No, no i mean girls like to have a lot of color in their hair boys usually don't," she said. "Baby why dont you go look at some toys why I shop around ok?" He then smiled and shook his head yes. She then sighed and went back to shopping. Until the familure red head came back holding a box.

"Dinah, what are these" she then got wide eyed "There...um things that women almost like a band aid baby." She said reaching out to get the box.

"They dont look like band aids and it says there tam-poons what are tampoons used for?"

"They um well, ask Ollie when you get back home!" She said as she quickly bought the items needed and headed home with Roy asking all sorts of questions.

"What kind of wound do you use them for?"

"Why do only girls use them?"

"Why are they shaped like that?"

"Where do they go becasue I never seen one on a lady before,"

She had been able to aviod most of the questions and was relived when they got home.

"Ollie, Ollie" Roy said excidly as Oliver picked him up.

"What kiddo?" he said happily.

"What are tampoons?" he said curiously.

Dinah really wished she had a camera at that exact moment from the look on Ollies face.

**R&R Hoped you liked it.**

**Sorry if some of you thought it was wrong to put some of this stuff in here, its not meant to be offensive and I can not help the way you take it but hope you do not take offensive again.**


End file.
